Problem: The sum of $5$ consecutive integers is $115$. What is the second number in this sequence?
Answer: Call the first number in the sequence $x$ The next integer in the sequence is $x + 1$ The sum of the $5$ consecutive integers is: $x+ (x + 1)+ (x + 2)+ (x + 3)+ (x + 4) = 115$ $5x + 10= 115$ $5x = 105$ $x = 21$ Since $x$ is the first number, $x + 1$ is the second integer. Thus, the second number in the sequence is $22$.